No se es tan fuerte
by Eiserniell
Summary: Él siempre había bromeado sobre todo el asunto del Líder Supremo Malvado, pero ahora veía claramente que esa siempre había sido su naturaleza, en cuanto todos hubieron votado por el culpable sobre el Cuarto Juicio Escolar y no fue nadie mas ni nadie menos que Gonta... obligado por Shuichi. [TalentSwap] [RoleSwap]


**Disclaimer 1: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todo derecho a su respectivo autor.**

 **Disclaimer 2: El diseño del TalentSwap que está en portada no me pertenece. Este fantástico arte le pertenece al Tumblr Ask-Saioumota. Enlace en el perfil.**

 **Disclaimer 3: La idea del TalentSwap en un fic fue de Nububu (creo que así se llama) en Ao3 en inglés, yo tomé inspiración de su trabajo. Enlace en el perfil.**

 **Bien, una vez dado honor a quien honor merece, puedo finalmente dar gracias de antemano a quien se haya tomado la molestia de picar a este fic y quiera leerlo, realmente he querido escribir algo de este fandom desde que volví a entrar pero nunca vine con una buena idea hasta ahora gracias a geniales ideas que anduvieron flotando por el Internet y me decidí a querer hacer un fic de capítulos, pero, como no sé que tan buena idea es voy a hacer el cáliz dejando un oneshot con varias ideas y si gusta, me pongo a hacerlo mas largo. Así que sin mas, disfruten.**

 **Nota: Este es una divergencia del canon por lo que aunque parezca lo mismo hay cosas distintas, también traté de evitar el OoC con todo lo que tuve, pero si ven que hay una mala caracterización háganla saber. Mayormente es que esto es también un cambio en los roles así que sus diferencias habrá pero uno no es demasiado precavido... ah, también si ven que en una parte seria hay algún diálogo gracioso disculpen, Kokichi tiene un hábito de ridiculizar la situación por su propio bien(?).**

* * *

Es todo, ¿verdad? Finalmente había acabado aquella pesadilla que no hizo mas que alargarse y retorcerse de maneras bruscas e insospechadas. En ningún momento aquella odisea endemoniada no hizo mas cosa que simplemente ir en una espiral hacia el abismo con cada oración, aclamación y acusación que iban de un lado a otro en todo el maldito juicio y una vez alcanzando la conclusión, a regañadientes, todos votaron por el culpable sobre el cuarto Juicio Escolar y no fue nadie mas ni nadie menos que Gonta... obligado por Shuichi.

Había sido un truco para atraer la atención sobre sí mismo, en ese momento nadie quería otra cosa mas que sacarle la información sobre el crimen y él ya había dicho que conocía todos los detalles y afirmó que entre todo lo que tenía para decir había una confesión. Kokichi lo sabía, quizás no con certeza ni con alguna prueba pero como bien diría Kaito, él tenía el instinto y el presentimiento de que lo que sea que fuese a decir el azabache no era la verdad; él es un mentiroso experto y distingue muy fácilmente cuando alguien le miente, y con esa base sabía que Shuichi iba a sacarse alguna mentira perfectamente elaborada de la manga con la cual desviar el propósito del juicio hacia la dirección que mejor le convenía, ¿con qué propósito? Eso le costaba saber pero no hacía falta estar temeroso, tenía lo básico y la habilidad para poder desmontar cualquier contradicción en la supuesta confesión de Shuichi, tan solo debía esperar al momento preciso durante la misma para poder atacar.

Así comenzó: Shuichi desveló el misterio de como llegó al techo de la mansión y como se deshizo del cuerpo, pero aún quedaba el truco que utilizó para matar a la Inventor y que ha estado pasando por alto deliberadamente. Para estas alturas ya todos saben que muy probablemente el Líder Supremo era la víctima de ella y al final resultó estrangulada, ¿pero cómo?

-...Y entonces para el tiro de gracia, dado a que en esos momentos me era imposible hacerlo por mí mismo, dejé que Gonta fuese quien estrangulara a Miu.

Y la corte cayó en un silencio sepulcral, era tan pesado y tenso que Kokichi se tentó en reírse como un loco solamente para escuchar algo distinto a la nada misma y poder pensar con fluidez.

-¿Qué?

No pudo ofrecer mejor pregunta para interrogar al sospechoso, los engranes de su cerebro no funcionaban como deberían debido al corto que Shuichi forzó sobre éstos con semejante declaración. Lo peor de todo es que no estaba atónito por eso a diferencia de los demás, quienes dejaron caer la noticia sobre sus cabezas con tanta simpleza y sin atisbo de duda; no, lo que lo dejaba sin palabras era la sinceridad completa con la que lo decía. Él estaba preparado para una mentira, un farol tan elegante como el sospechoso mismo para lanzar la atención lejos del objetivo como lo ha hecho en cada juicio después de haber atraído todas las miradas hacia su persona. Pero no, no había nada de eso y se podía notar por la forma en la que sus ojos estaban enteramente puestos sobre el Entomólogo y sus reacciones; en ningún momento titubeando, sin un solo rastro de la timidez que siempre ha caracterizado al Líder. En estos momentos se veía inquebrantable.

Por supuesto, Kaito iba a reaccionar de forma violenta y gracias a su fe incondicional a la amistad, no podía ver los puntos de discusión concernientes a la culpabilidad de Gonta, lo cual, lastimosamente se volvía mas evidente con cada nuevo hallazgo. La pelea entre el Líder Supremo contra el Astronauta era fascinante por el alto contraste; uno era ruidoso y apasionado mientras que el otro es calmado y compuesto. Dos puntos de vista opuestos chocando entre sí en la discusión mas estúpida e infantil que Kokichi se cuestiona porque se molestan siquiera en ir por ese hilo del "fuiste tu" y "no es cierto".

A pesar de su mejor juicio, el Detective no podía evitar hacer suposiciones en su cabeza que distaban mucho de las pruebas ya expuestas, mas bien, su nueva línea de pensamientos iba dirigida con el corazón y no con la cabeza como cierto idiota espacial ha estado atosigándolo a que haga en sus investigaciones, y de hecho, si él pudiese leerle la mente en ese instante no habría duda de que estaría orgulloso de haber logrado su cometido tras tanta persuasión incómoda e innecesaria. Era totalmente infundado pero Kokichi tenía la sensación de que no estaba bien lo que sucedía, muy aparte la situación, la forma en la que Shuichi se comportaba y hablaba a través del juicio era lo que no terminaba de encajar en el asunto y no porque le faltase sinceridad o convicción (que de eso si que tenía bastante y eso era raro) sino mas bien, porque la postura que ha tomado, el "rol" que lo traza de antagonista no concuerda con la personalidad y forma de ser que Kokichi ha ido descubriendo en todos y cada uno de los tiempos libres a los que lo ha sometido por la fuerza para pasar tiempo juntos. El azabache era todo un misterio para él, quien habla tan sinceramente sobre su organización criminal y aún así se las apaña para mantenerla en las sombras a pesar de toda la información que le ha sonsacado; también el como era posible que fuese tan tímido y nervioso en algunas ocasiones y para los juicios o situaciones en las que se requiere seriedad fuese contundente e inamovible, dando un giro completo a su personalidad que aún el pelipúrpura no decide si es impresionante o preocupante.

Su trabajo (infructífero, cabe señalar) de detective se vio frenado de golpe una vez haya acabado la votación y se señaló como el culpable el enorme y amable entomólogo llevándose casi todos los votos de los participantes. Sobraba decir que hubo uno anónimo que recayó sobre el sprite del líder supremo. Bueno pues, maldición. Ejecutarían a Gonta dentro de poco gracias a la maldad de alguien que nadie creía capaz de hacer algo así y la pregunta huelga desde hacía rato con el único propósito de aclarar las dudas que no habían sido despejadas durante lo que pudieron ser tres o cuatro horas de debate: ¿porqué?

Sinceramente Kokichi no daba una mierda a la explicación sobre "darle mas vida al Juego de Matanza" porque esa era, por descarte, una mentira de inicio a fin pero nadie lo señalaba y para este punto no sabía si era algo bueno, malo o plenamente desesperanzador. ¿Porqué?

-A pesar de haber sido él el perpetrador fui yo quien vino con el plan para el asesinato. -dijo Shuichi, cargando sus palabras con un tono en de voz que el detective no supo identificar, pero por alguna razón le caían pesadas al estómago como si ya supiera lo que andaba en la mente del otro. -Si vas a ejecutar a Gonta por mis decisiones lo justo es que también sea ejecutado con él. Un líder sabe cuando retirarse del juego.

 _'Bien, en ese caso mata a Gonta aquí mismo para que se te atribuya su muerte y la de Miu'_. El pensamiento era infantil e irracional, simplemente se estaba dejando guiar por las emociones que se estaban saliendo de control durante todo el día. Quería que Shuichi se hiciera responsable por lo que ocasionó, que le doliese del mismo modo que les dolía a todos en esos momentos la situación, o que existiese el karma instantáneo y un rayo partiese a Shuichi a modo de castigo divino (y quizás solo así considere aceptar la existencia de Atua). Pero todo aquello no era mas que un pensamiento, porque sabía que muy a su pesar, Shuichi no tendría lo que hacía falta para cometer un asesinato, de allí a que lo orquestara y lo dejase a manos de alguien mas y porque el pelipúrpura no tenía tampoco aquello para dar voz a sus pensamientos; porque Kokichi quiere creer que lo conoce lo suficiente para asegurar que él realmente le llegó a importar el resto de sus compañeros, de que lo decía enserio la última vez que hablaron de que quería formar parte del grupo y que iba a esforzarse en ser mas abierto para agradarles, en ese momento el azabache había puesto una expresión que demostraba lo profundamente que le preocupaba no encajar y lo feliz que lo hacía cuando Kokichi expresó que él sería su primer amigo y su primer paso para salir del cascarón. Aquellos momentos en los que solo eran ellos dos, aquellas conversaciones que no tenían mas que tintes de preocupación y nostalgia, aquellas miradas que compartieron y se lograron transmitir mas cosas que no se lograrían con solo las palabras. ¿Porqué?

Nuevamente el detective fue arrancado de sus pensamientos gracias a los eventos que se desenvolvían frente a él, y con esto queda demostrado de que necesita cambiarle la contraseña a sus pensamientos porque al parecer Monokuma se metió en éstos y rebuscó en lo que no debería, era fácil de adivinar una vez viendo su afilada sonrisa dibujarse en su rostro.

-En ese caso, mata a Gonta y atribúyete el crimen como un doble asesinato. -sugirió, y como si hiciese falta demostrar su punto, señala al costado de Shuichi. -Allí ya tienes el arma homicida, solo te queda ir a por tu víctima.

El arma homicida se trataba de un sable que Kokichi estaba seguro de que jamás ha visto desenvainada desde que conoce al azabache, ciertamente la espada ha estado presente a lado suyo desde el momento en que él y Kaede arribaron al salón de clase donde estaba junto a Kiibo conversando (o incomodando, el pobre robot se veía algo intimidado por ningún motivo si se pone a pensar) y desde entonces, Shuichi en ningún momento la ha utilizado para nada y tampoco deja que nadie la vea, sobre todo después de desenmascarar a Maki y su verdadero talento y aunque en ese momento su vida dependía de ello tampoco la utilizó. Su propia deducción le ha llevado a pensar que la espada simplemente está a allí para darle un ancla a la realidad ya que usualmente suele apretar la empuñadura cuando está nervioso o solamente posar su mano en el pomo, como si fuese una parte de él mismo. Ese sable era parte del misterio que era su dueño ya que el detective aún no ha encontrado pista alguna de qué organización pueda venir él y que requiera la posesión de un arma poco convencional con el mundo moderno.

No solo él posó su vista sobre la espada, Shuichi y el resto también; todos tensos ahora que Monokuma dejó caer la sugerencia y ahora esperaba una respuesta. Nadie era ajeno al conocimiento del arma, de hecho, se tuvo una mención especial durante el caso antes y después del crimen ya que Miu fue muy específica al momento de decir que retiraría del Mundo Virtual todo tipo de objeto que pueda usarse como arma homicida, por lo que la espada fue removida del avatar de Shuichi al momento de ingresar, en su lugar fue dejado un plátano con una empuñadura con el que recibió unas cuantas burlas de parte de la rubia y unas risas por el resto de sus compañeros (Kokichi no negará esa parte, los chistes salían solos de su boca a la sola vista del nuevo compañero del azabache). ¿Quién diría que horas después iban a retomar su miedo a ese objeto luego de haberse reído?

Shuichi tomó la empuñadura del sable como siempre lo hace con la excepción de que esta vez lo hace con la mano contraria, listo para desenvainarla por primera vez. Con movimientos temblorosos, lentamente jaló la empuñadura hasta sacarla completamente de la vaina y colocar el filo a modo de distancia entre él y Gonta y el pelipúrpura finalmente sintió la gravedad de la situación y no solo él; Maki no muy lejos detrás suyo, debió sentir exactamente lo mismo porque su mano instintivamente voló hacia la parte trasera de su falda, en el extraño bolsillo secreto donde sabía que tenía oculto su cuchillo. En cuanto vio ese gesto trató de hacerle una seña de negación, indicándole que no debería preocuparse por esto ya que está completamente seguro de que Shuichi no usaría el arma pero al mismo tiempo le daba miedo darle una negativa a la Asesina Definitiva luego de ser testigo (y víctima) de la fuerza y fiereza de esa chica por lo que se guardó cualquier cosa que fuera dirigida a ella y se concentró en el problema a mano. ¿Porqué?

El azabache trató de dar un paso hacia Gonta pero le estaba tomando demasiado de todo; demasiado tiempo, demasiada fuerza de voluntad, demasiada convicción; todo aquello haciendo la mente de Kokichi volar en busca de posibilidades para tal actitud, y respaldando la corazonada de que él no sería capaz de matar. No a Miu, no a Gonta ni mucho menos con público presente.

-Shuichi no debería convertirse en asesino. -por primera vez el acusado dirigió unas palabras desde que su condena ha sido inminente. -Shuichi tuvo un motivo que Gonta ya olvidó para que Gonta matara a Miu en el lugar de Shuichi... ¿verdad? ¿O eso fue una mentira?

Como si hubiese recibido una bofetada el azabache retrocedió los pasos que tanto le costó dar hacia su víctima, su mano cayendo inmóvil a su costado pero sosteniendo con demasiada fuerza el sable. Ese era un detalle que siempre le llamó la atención, la forma en la que Shuichi parece demasiado entregado a buscar la verdad y de hecho, ese ha sido un tema recurrente en sus momentos juntos y la base de varias discusiones ya que era intrigante y cómico en su propia manera: un detective mentiroso y un líder criminal sincero. No hay duda de que sus personalidades encajarían mejor si fuese otra vida y por algún motivo tuviesen el talento del contrario.

-No fue una mentira. -inició él mismo, sorprendido de finalmente formar parte de la discusión y encima de todo, para defender al líder supremo. -Pero me encantaría saber porque obligaste a Gonta a asesinar. Con o sin tu plátano, eres lo bastante inteligente como para haber pensado en otra manera de acercarte a Miu sin tocarla, ¿porqué?

Se vieron fijamente a los ojos, o lo mejor que pudo Kokichi de verle a los ojos dado a ese molesto gorro emo de capitán que lleva. Al principio le parecía genial y le daba buen aspecto en conjunto a su uniforme, pero de un tiempo a la fecha se le ha hecho mas molesto que nada ya que le impedía ver bien las expresiones del otro y de ese modo es mas complicado saber lo que piensa.

De todos modos, Shuichi pareció sentir esa inconformidad y con lo que parecía una expresión de derrota, alza la mano en la que no sostiene el arma y alcanza a su gorro para quitárselo de la cabeza, como si ofreciese una muestra de respeto. Decidido, habrá que pensar en una contraseña para que sus pensamientos se quedasen en su cabeza. Una vez el gorro descansando contra su pecho, el azabache vuelve a posar la mirada en el detective quien no pierde un instante para registrar el cambio de apariencia en su cabeza.

 _"Creo yo que tienes un tipo". -eso fue lo que Kaede le había dicho una vez hace mucho tiempo, y él se había burlado de eso. La base para la afirmación se debía a lo mucho que Kokichi se quejaba del líder y lo poco cooperativo que era para saber nada de él._

 _"¿Ah, si? ¿Y se puede saber cual es ese 'mi tipo' según tu?"_

 _Ella no perdió un solo segundo para responder. "Obstinados. Te obsesionas demasiado cuando alguien te da la contra y no dejas de pensar en ello hasta que encuentras algo mejor que hacer o hasta que la persona obstinada finalmente te da por tu lado"._

 _En ese entonces solo habían tres personas que encajaban con la descripción: Ryoma, Maki y Shuichi; de los cuales para antes de su asesinato Ryoma se dignó a compartirle algo de su pasado a modo de despedida y Maki se resignó a sus berrinches porque sus lágrimas de cocodrilo eran mas exasperantes que las peroratas de Kaito; "hace lo mismo que los niños que solía cuidar en el orfanato" esa había sido su explicación cuando el astronauta le preguntó el motivo de que Kokichi estuviese llorando a lágrima viva mientras se abrazaba de su falda y ella ya le hubiese dado una colleja por lo mismo. El único que seguía negándose a decir nada seguía siendo Shuichi, pero en el momento que Kaede lo señaló aún seguían siendo esos tres los objetivos del detective para ir a molestar._

 _"Si no fueran tan problemáticos ni siquiera voltearía a mirarlos. Son un trío de aburridos que si están en la misma fiesta lo mas probable es que el cumpleañero se ponga a llorar". Probablemente ese cumpleañero sería él. Kaede atinó a contener la risa ya que debió pensar en lo mismo._

 _"No se sabe, puede que te gusten problemáticos porque como detective, es tu instinto el de querer llegar al fondo de todo, ¿no?"._

Él nunca lo admitiría pero en el fondo le ha dado toda la razón a la rubia sobre aquello pero no por los motivos que ella creería. Si, en efecto, él tiene un tipo pero en su lista de personas que encajan con su gusto no se encontraban Ryoma ni Maki sino Kaede misma y Shuichi, y no lo sabía hasta este mismo instante en el que el azabache se ha quitado el gorro para rebelar ese mechón de cabello rebelde que sobresale de su cabeza del mismo modo como el pelo de Kaede y con eso terminó de encontrar las similitudes. Ambos tienen una mirada tan llena de intensidad que le robaban el aliento al pelipúrpura, ambos usan esos ojos para reflejar una determinación férrea y un arrepentimiento desmedido por sus acciones; Kaede llegó a mostrar esos ojos durante el primer juicio cuando rebeló ser la asesina de Rantaro y la mezcla del sentido del deber y el dolor que le provocaba había sido perfecta que durante mucho tiempo luego de su ejecución Kokichi se veía incapaz de decir nada al respecto, ni bueno ni malo, simplemente no pronunció palabra alguna al respecto y todos habían entendido que el no hablar del tema era debido al duelo que aún seguía pasando, a pesar de que eso ya había sido superado. Ahora esa misma mezcla perfecta se encontraba en los ojos de Shuichi, quien le sostenía la mirada como nunca ha hecho en su vida mientras buscaba el modo de responderle y a la espera de que Kokichi regresase del mundo de los recuerdos y volviese a enfocarse en él.

 _'Maldición Kaede, si tengo un tipo'._

-No había otra forma de hacerlo. Si de verdad no hubiese necesitado de Gonta pude habérmelas ingeniado para cometer el asesinato pero realmente no había otra forma, de verdad necesitaba que él cometiese el crimen.

Eso era lo que temía el detective y no por la respuesta en sí, sino porque no encontró un atisbo de mentira en la declaración. Realmente Shuichi cargó con su plan porque sabía que no habría otra manera y por eso busca la ejecución, pero aún habían cabos sueltos y no iba a permitirle al criminal dejarlos de este modo antes de que muera también.

-Sigues sin responder a mi pregunta, "¿porqué?"

Shuichi no contestó, tan solo apretó la mandíbula y desvió la vista por unos segundos antes de volver a posarla en él con la misma intensidad que antes, la mano derecha apretando imposiblemente la espada y la mano izquierda deslizándose lentamente hacia su costado, peligrando de que su gorro caiga al suelo por la pérdida del agarre que a la otra mano le sobra. El silencio se extendió un par de minutos mas hasta que Monokuma le dio por arreglar el malentendido tanto por la negativa de Shuichi para hablar y por la pérdida de memoria de Gonta.

Alter Ego Gonta, como según se llama, explicó lo que necesitaban saber. Shuichi no lo había obligado a nada como había pensado Kokichi al principio, fue el mismo Gonta por su libre voluntad quien escogió matar a la inventor y así salvar la vida del azabache que se había quedado inmóvil en el suelo cuando Miu le metió un empujón para congelarlo. Mas allá de eso Alter Ego Gonta se negó a explicar los motivos de Shuichi para pedirle su colaboración en un asesinato, tan solo atinó a decir de que era para evitar que la desesperación cayese sobre ellos en cuanto supieran la verdad del Mundo Exterior, una verdad que solo él y su "pareja de crimen" sabían y que, a palabras del ojirrojo, habían prometido nunca decir una palabra al respecto por el bien de los demás.

-Gonta solo quiere que todos sean amigos. Cuando Gonta se vaya no quisiera que se enojen con Shuichi. Shuichi se esforzó mucho por todos.

Esa había sido la explicación final como la ejecución al Entomólogo Definitivo comenzaba, y debido a que el azabache nunca tuvo las pelotas para alzar su espada, Gonta fue castigado por la muerte de Miu nada mas. Kokichi veía de forma ausente la ejecución, su mente reproduciendo la conversación de no hace mucho; por el rabillo del ojo veía en dirección a Shuichi y como éste tenía la misma mirada que él puesta en ninguna parte del presente, su agarre mortal perdido y ahora su espada colgaba despreocupada de su brazo con la punta tocando ligeramente el suelo y el gorro de capitán olvidado en algún punto del suelo de la corte. Se preguntaba la clase de cosas que estarían navegando en esos momentos en su mente, qué eran mentiras y qué era la verdad porque ahora podía estar mas seguro, habían cosas que aún Shuichi mantenía ocultas.

 _'"Busco la verdad" mi trasero'._

Y justo cuando creyó que ese día no podía caer mas hondo y no podía ser mas infernal, entonces fue que se dio cuenta de que aún le quedaba un buen rato para poder darlo por terminado. Kaito ya no iba a tomar una palabra mas del asunto como persona civilizada y en su lugar fue a meterle algo de sentido común al líder supremo en forma de puñetazo como ya había hecho anteriormente, y Kokichi le hubiese dejado como aquél día de no ser que sus ojos cayeron inmediatamente en la espada que aún seguía en la mano del otro y fue allí donde todas sus alarmas se dispararon. Venga, que Shuichi fuese incapaz de matar no significaba que no fuese capaz de herir.

-Oye, Kaito...

-¡Kaito!

Maki ya estaba sacando su cuchillo, aparentemente y una vez mas pensando lo mismo que Kokichi pero reaccionaron tarde porque el otro ya había llegado a la altura de su contrincante y estaba listo para asestarle el golpe.

En la mente de Kokichi, todo pasó a cámara lenta. Kaito alcanzando en donde estaba Shuichi con la mente fija en su único objetivo de darle un golpe para meterle algo de razón. Shuichi, con la velocidad y gracia digna de un espadachín (o esgrimista mas bien) cambió rápidamente la postura y la dirección del sable, asestándole un golpe en el estómago a Kaito con la empuñadura haciéndole doblarse e instantáneamente cayó de rodillas; Kokichi está enteramente seguro que el golpe no era tan mortífero como parecía y sin embargo Kaito estaba adolorido con una mano abrazando su estómago y la otra yendo a cubrir su boca por algún motivo (para él siempre fue obvio por la forma en la que él mentía, pero jamás le gustó reconocerlo y mucho menos ahora). Kiibo jadeó y retrocedió un paso por instinto, Himiko ocultó parcialmente su rostro entre sus manos, completamente asustada, y Tsumugi había palidecido y enmudecido en el instante en el que vislumbró un pequeño rastro de sangre por la barbilla de Kaito; Maki se apresuró hasta ellos y trató de darle un golpe a Shuichi con su arma y al final su filo fue recibido por la hoja del sable que volvió a su postura original. La mirada de Shuichi en esos momentos rivalizaba con la de Maki y ya no existía ese dolor que había expresado no hace tanto. ¿Pero que está pasando?

-Finalmente puedo dejar de pretender que esto me importa.

Su voz coincidía completamente con sus ojos, era distante y fría. El pelipúrpura registraba a medias lo que estaba pasando delante suyo ya que su mente estaba de paseo dando varias acrobacias en el fondo de su cabeza. ¿Porqué estaba pasando esto?

¿Cómo pudo Shuichi llegar a esto si Kokichi aún recordaba el último juego que tuvieron juntos? ¿En dónde estaba escondida esta actitud?

 _"¡Shuichi, ya sé a qué vamos a jugar!"_

 _"¿A-Ah, si?"_

 _Shuichi finalmente dejó de merodear con la vista cada rincón de la bodega escolar y la posó sobre el detective, e instantáneamente sobre el objeto que éste tenía en su mano. Un cuchillo de cocina cuyo filo destellaba a contraluz del sitio, y como si Kokichi lo hubiese amenazado y él no tuviese una espada en su cintura, retrocedió un par de pasos completamente inseguro y asustado a la sola insinuación de lo que se pudiera hacer para jugar con un cuchillo._

 _"¡¿Pa-para que q-quieres eso?!"_

 _"¿Para qué mas? ¡Para probar mi valía!" Espetó como si fuese lo mas obvio mientras blandía el cuchillo como si fuese un kunai. "Tu eres un líder supremo malvado y has amenazado mi vida..."_

 _Shuichi le interrumpe para corregirlo. "De hecho no". Sobre la parte del "líder supremo malvado" hace mucho que se rindió en corregirlo ya que siempre hará de oídos sordos._

 _Kokichi fingió no escuchar nada, como es su costumbre. "Así que el juego del cuchillo es perfecto para poder defenderme y de paso tomar tu vida". La expresión de miedo absoluto de Shuichi era preciosa pero se abstuvo de comentar. "Aaaaasí que... ¡voy primero!"_

 _Para hacer la historia corta, Kokichi puede que malcalculara a propósito la velocidad del cuchillo y terminó por casi amputarse un dedo. Shuichi entró en un pánico adorable porque vamos, el chico tiene una espada que se supone que sirve para apuñalar a alguien y no lo hace; el detective se preguntó seriamente si siquiera sabía como blandirla o si solo la tenía de adorno porque junto con el gorro se le veía bastante cool._

Shuichi siempre había sido todo un misterio para él. Habían veces en que no permitía que nadie se le acercase y fingir no ver a su interlocutor o posar su mano en la empuñadura de la espada (la cual el pelipúrpura bautizó como "la vieja confiable"); en otras ocasiones se dejaba mangonear por los demás e incluso hizo de asistente a Miu trayéndole cosas de un lado a otro y sin quejarse una sola vez sobre los apodos a los que muy frecuentemente hacían alusión a su virginidad o su título definitivo, y a veces con ambas cosas en la misma oración. Un día él decidía ser sumiso y complacer a Kokichi cuando éste empezaba a hacerle preguntas sobre su organización "súper malvada" e incluso le seguía el juego cuando aclamaba que cuando salgan de la Academia él iba a darle caza como el mejor detective del condado a pesar de que no existen los Condes actualmente (no que él supiera); pero entonces al otro día decide ser cortante y defensivo y aquí es donde Kokichi se pregunta, ¿cómo alguien podía sonar tan imponente luego de haberlo visto el día anterior casi pidiendo piedad por su vida frente a Tenko?

Y esa no era la mejor/peor parte, sino cuando él se volvía completamente transparente que el detective casi cree que puede ver a través de su alma. Esos pequeños y contados momentos de debilidad en el que el líder supremo se desinhibe de cuales sean los pensamientos que lo tienen atado normalmente y habla con un profundo cariño y devoción sobre su vida dentro de su organización que no le suena tan malvada ni ilegal conforme iba aprendiendo un nuevo detalle, también el como habla con alta estima y respeto sobre cada uno de sus compañeros en esta carnicería. Le agradaba Kaede y lamentó mucho su pérdida, le temía a Maki pero también la admiraba, la forma en la que hablaba de Kaito le daba la sensación de que Shuichi tenía ganas de formar parte de sus protegidos y dejar sus problemas en manos del astronauta, y que aún no hay explicación que se deba mas que el complejo de inferioridad que el líder parece tener de vez en cuando y que al parecer nadie mas ha visto

Shuichi era un misterio. Él es tan frío pero se expresa de manera cálida. Alejaba a todo el mundo de sí mismo pero el destello de sus ojos lo traiciona cada vez que ve como todos se llevan bien los unos con los otros y él no forma parte de esos momentos. Es inseguro y miedoso pero siempre pone una actitud fiera e inalterable cuando hacía falta. Él es fuerte, de espíritu guerrero pero malgastado y encerrado en un caparazón de debilidad y que solo sale a flote cuando le hacen suficientes grietas a su charada. Quiere estar solo pero quiere tener a alguien a su lado, él es una contradicción viva en todo su esplendor y desde que se propuso a resolver sus misterios siempre sus pensamientos iban dirigidos nuevamente hacia el líder y en buscar las formas en como acercarse y tratarlo para que se abra mas al menos con alguien y que se sienta cómodo siendo él mismo. No habría invertido tanto en cultivar esa relación si no sintiera que valiese la pena.

-¿Realmente creían que todo ese teatrito de "por el bien de todos" era verdad? -cierra los ojos y suspira, como si tratase de obtener paciencia para explicar lo obvio. -No me extraña viniendo de ustedes, demasiado enamorados los unos de los otros como para no sospechar una mentira cuando se las sirven tan claramente. -vuelve a abrir sus ojos para clavarlos en los del detective. -Especialmente tu siendo el autoproclamado detector de mentiras. Fuiste y caíste en la misma trampa que todos los demas. -Niega ligeramente con la cabeza. -Esperaba mas de ti.

Por ningún motivo esa frase hizo su sangre hervir y quiso responder a su provocación pero Maki fue mucho mas rápida que él y volvió a intentar a agredir al líder supremo, quien seguía colocando su arma a modo de escudo. La mirada de la chica era de miedo pero el otro no le ponía mucho interés a sus ojos ya que se desviaban para ver sobre su hombro hacia Kaito o a Kokichi. Ninguno de los dos se había movido del sitio en el que se encontraban y Maki no estaba permitiendo que Shuichi tuviese un mejor acercamiento a ellos. Será mejor que reaccione si no quiere problemas con la ojirroja después.

-Si solo estabas jugando con nosotros puedes decirlo. -convino Kokichi. -Pero deja de arrastrar a los demás en tu descenso al infierno.

-¿Qué pasa, Sr. Detective? ¿Fui demasiado reto para ti, o es que tenías tantas ganas de que fuésemos los amiguitos que creías que simplemente no quisiste ver la verdad?

¿Era eso? ¿La verdad siempre estuvo allí pero no quiso verla? De tantas veces que se ha hecho de la vista gorda ante las mentiras de los demás... ¿terminó por omitirla completamente?

Maki parecía mas furiosa por como pasasen los minutos y el resto estaban mas espantados e inseguros sobre toda la situación y antes de que ella pudiese intentar cualquier cosa, la voz de Kaito la regresó de nuevo a sus cabales, y llamó la atención de todos quienes se aglomeraron a su alrededor para procurarlo. Shuichi veía la escena desde su sitio.

-Maki... déjalo ya.

-¡Kaito! ¿estás bien?

-¿Qué te pasó? ¿Quieres un hechizo sanador?

-¿Shuichi te hizo tanto daño?

Como si ese hubiese sido su llamado, el líder supremo volvió a tomar la palabra. -Si me permiten decir, creo que Kaito tiene algo que ha estado ocultando y nuestro afamado detective lo ha estado encubriendo todo este tiempo.

Ya era todo lo que Kokichi tenía permitido soportar, la situación no era la mas óptima para pensar con claridad y con Kaito herido y los demás tratando de cubrirlo no habían muchas opciones para que él pudiese moverse y no parecía probable tener una oportunidad de desarmarlo a menos que Maki lo intentase aunque no hizo falta porque Shuichi volvió a guardar el sable en su vaina con la expresión mas vacía que le ha visto.

-Realmente son un grupo de...

Y Kokichi lo tomó como una invitación. Su velocidad no iguala a la de la asesina pero aún así logró sacar fuera de balance al líder quien no esperaba el repentino acercamiento y a la altura que había llegado no tuvo tiempo de volver a sacar su arma para cuando el puño del pelipúrpura conectó con su mejilla. No lo tiró al suelo pero si lo hizo retroceder varios pasos, aturdido y aunque golpeó con todas sus fuerzas no se sentía desahogado de todo lo que le hacía sentir ese momento, de todo lo que el líder supremo le hacía sentir...

... Él siempre había bromeado sobre todo el asunto del Líder Supremo Malvado, pero ahora veía claramente que esa siempre había sido su naturaleza.

-Nosotros no necesitamos husmear en los secretos de Kaito porque él tiene nuestro apoyo y nunca haría nada para dañarnos... pero no se puede decir lo mismo de ti. -una sonrisa llena de ironía se asomó en su rostro, él realmente creyó que Shuichi tampoco sería capaz de herir a nadie ya que era demasiado transparente para él, pero quizás esa fue su mente engañándole. -Lo cierto es que has estado celoso de Kaito porque tiene mas agallas que tu. Él te ataca de frente y te desafía, pero tu en cambio usas a los demás porque no tienes las pelotas para hacerlo tu mismo, ¿verdad? ... ¿O eso fue una mentira? -esa última frase la cargó con suficiente sarcasmo e imitando pobremente la forma en la que Gonta la había expresado.

Si el comentario tomó por sorpresa al azabache, éste no demostró ninguna señal que traicionara su expresión. Kokichi se fijó que sus manos caían a sus costados sin siquiera tratar de alcanzar la espada. Apuntó ese detalle en su memoria.

-¿Para qué molestarme en ensuciar mis manos si otros libremente pueden hacerlo por mi? Soy un líder, doy una orden y los demás acatan. -contraatacó a su manera el autoproclamado líder. -El que hayas sido ingenuo y no vieras lo evidente solo te vuelve a ti en el culpable por creer en mí, ¿no es así? -y al igual que Kokichi, él juntó sus puños delante su pecho en una burda imitación de Kaito. -Después de todo, tu creíste en mi porque querías hacerlo a pesar de que, como detective, se supone que tu trabajo es sospechar de todos y mas aún en este Juego de Matanza que está diseñado para engañar y traicionar.

Como si se tratase de un espejo, ahora era el turno de Kokichi para no dejar ver lo mucho que le fastidiaba el comentario del otro. Aquí era donde se presentaba la postura fiera de su oponente para hacerse con el control pero no le dejaría aventajar en la discusión por mucho tiempo, porque él sabía una forma de romper al líder y generarle tanto daño como se lo generó a sus amigos. Él ya tenía esta partida ganada.

-¿Oohh~? -no podía evitarlo, la sonrisa se le ensanchaba en una manera que hizo que no solo Shuichi le prestase cuidadosa atención, sino también todos los demás. 'Dos pueden jugar a lo mismo'. -Supongo que esto era de esperar de alguien como tu, ¿no es verdad? Realmente nunca confiaste en nadie de aquí, ni siquiera en mi sin importar todo el tiempo que traté de invertir para que tuvieses a ese único amigo que estabas buscando.

La expresión del líder continuó inmóvil aunque sus ojos indicaban que reconoció de lo que el otro le estaba diciendo.

-¡Pero deberías darte cuenta ya, Shuichi! Por Dios. -exclama con el tono de voz mas irritante que tiene, ese donde sin advertencia alguna se gana un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Maki o donde incluso Kaede "La Santa" le tiene que meter zape. Parece que Shuichi no es ajeno a sentir el mismo efecto si su mirada es algún indicador. -¡Tu no tienes amigos aquí! -alza un poco mas la voz, como si lo que dijese fuese lo mas divertido del mundo. -Nadie nunca, jamás, nunca jamás de los jamaces querría ser amigo de un sujeto patético como tu, porque aquí todos tenemos algo que tu odias por no tener... algo así como el Grinch. Todos somos mas fuertes cuando tenemos a un amigo y eso es lo que odias, porque tu jamás serás fuerte.

No tenía ningún motivo para moverse de su sitio, pero extrañamente sentía la necesidad de acercarse a su interlocutor, quería ver mas de cerca su rostro porque repentinamente la expresión que cargaba le pareció a Kokichi que cambió por unos segundos, y aunque fuese su mente jugándole bromas de todos modos lo tomó como indicación a seguir asestando por ese camino.

Kokichi no se percató que tan pronto como dio un paso al frente, Shuichi retrocedió uno mismo.

-Ya deberías saberlo pero quizás quieras un recordatorio. -comenzó, para al final escupir todo el veneno que quería tirarle en cara. -Nunca serás fuerte, hayas mandado a la muerte a quien quisieras no cambia el hecho, porque no habrá nadie a tu lado para verte. Todos aquí te queremos muerto.

Las palabras caían con cierto peso no solo para el líder sino también para él mismo. Y por un segundo creyó ver la angustia dibujándose en el otro, como si quisiera negar lo que le han dicho y en ese mismo segundo Kokichi tuvo el severo impulso de retirar sus palabras ya que realmente no quiso decirlas, se había dejado llevar por los sentimientos del momento, pero no logró sentir por demasiado tiempo ese arrepentimiento para cuando Shuichi comenzó a alterar su rostro en algo terrorífico. Y de pronto, se estaba riendo como un histérico. Por fortuna Kaito estaba ahí para frenarlo a él también y evitar que haga algo estúpido.

-Kokichi, ya para. -Apoyado enteramente en Maki y siendo rodeado por los otros estudiantes, medio recuperando el aliento sigue su mirada alternándose entre Kokichi y Shuichi y devuelta en él. -Ya diste tu punto de vista, y ahora déjalo... no ganas nada... con esto.

Él tenía razón, y como si hubiese roto algún encantamiento, la ira de Kokichi se desvaneció al entero y se apresuró a alcanzar el otro costado del mas alto, para ayudar a Maki a enderezarlo pero todo lo que obtuvo fue que le revolvieran el cabello y él haciendo un puchero en respuesta. La risa de Shuichi murió en ese mismo instante, mostrando una cara de asco.

-Lo bueno de estar solo es que no tengo porque soportar ver escenas tan estúpidas como estas. -les da la espalda a todos. -No vale la pena cuando tengo planes mayores para este Juego de Matanza.

Y finalmente, después de haberse dicho y hecho de todo en este fatídico Cuarto Juicio Escolar, uno de los participantes se digna a desaparecer de la sala de la corte y nadie le siguió, le dejaron marcharse en el elevador por su cuenta y ellos montarían en el siguiente mas de rato, por ahora lo que tenían que hacer era poder volver a componerse ellos mismos ya que quedaron destrozados absolutamente todos después de todo; no les interesaban los planes que Shuichi pueda o no tener para ellos, tan solo querían recuperarse.

Sin embargo, una vez fuera del elevador y yendo de camino al edificio escolar, el Líder Supremo iba con una mirada severa, la mente finalmente puesta en la meta que por mucho tiempo había querido aplazar e incluso borrar, pero con los resultados que obtuvo en las reacciones de sus demás compañeros ya quedaba demostrado que sus planes están destinados al éxito completo y que la primer fase fue un ejemplo de su logro; y que por poco lo deja al descubierto con su ataque de risa, no sentía ninguna alegría para cuando eso sucedió sino mas bien desesperación, pura e inadulterada desesperación. Porque su propio destino ya fue sellado por él mismo. Por eso es que odia las armas de fuego, porque se imagina a sí mismo creando la pistola mas potente del mundo y cuando la termina de crear de repente olvida el como dispararla, por lo que alguien mas tiene que tomarla para dispararla por él, solo que en lugar de usarla a su favor la usan en su contra, y es Kokichi mismo quien está a nada de tirar del gatillo justo en el centro de su pecho, de no ser por Kaito quien le sostiene la mano para evitarlo.

-Si quiero ganar este juego, es menester deshacerme de Kaito.

Se dice para sí mismo en el susurro mas bajo que puede ofrecer, pero al mismo tiempo dejando en claro todas las palabras que entona para que la Mente Maestra, o quien fuese el que les está vigilando, pueda hacerse una idea de cual será su siguiente paso. En estos momentos tan cruciales para su plan no debe estar en su contra ni hacerle sospechar de sus intenciones. Después de todo, esto es por el bien de los demás... aunque los demás no quieran nada de él.

 _'Ninguno tiene idea de la gravedad del asunto'._ -piensa para sí, y luego afirma. -Así que ya viene siendo hora de que prueben un poco de seriedad... sobre todo tu, Kokichi. No puedes seguir siendo un payaso con el trabajo que tienes por delante.

Dicho esto, abandona el sitio en el que estaba y se apresura a moverse con su plan, siendo cuidadoso de no dar a demostrar nada y arruinar la sorpresa que a los otros les espera. Ya se acabó el líder tímido que se escondía de todos, era hora de actuar.

"Este mundo es mío, Kokichi Ouma".

* * *

 **Nota final: si se te quedó la duda de porque la frase, pues en la versión original la usa Kokichi para acertar su dominio en el juego, aquí Shuichi la usa para provocar a la persona en cuestión.**

 **Nos vemos pronto.**


End file.
